The Moon's Child
by SilverandJewelz
Summary: Raianne's life was easy for a demigod. Yet, she wasn't a demigod. What was she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story, The Moon's Child. If you have problems with the title, (plagiarism), I've asked a couple authors for permission and it has been granted. I only own Raianne, and the basic storyline. This story is post-Heroes of Olympus Series, and so contained spoilers. _SPOILER ALERT!_ Okay that was for those people who skip over author's notes. **

-SPOILER-HEROES-OF-OLYMPUS-SPOILER-

Raianne POV/RECOLLECTION

I had a mission. My mother told me that it was time for it. I was still deciding where to go as I walked on the path out of Tartarus. You might be wondering, why I was in Tartarus, who I was, and where I was going. Let me tell you as I rest for a moment. I am Raianne Silverstar. I am in Tartarus because I live here. I don't know where I'm going. My mother told me to go to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. She also said to decide by the time I reached the edge of Tartarus. So now I must choose. After weighing the options, I choose Camp Half-Blood.

While I was walking, I heard slithering all around me. I stopped, and thought to myself, _what idiot monster wasn't there when Mother told them not to attack me?!_ I got my sword out, Monsoon, and waited for the attack. All around me, several dracenae slithered out from behind the rocks. They tightened their circle around me, and I braced myself. They all had different weapons, which made it easier since they couldn't coordinate. I didn't expect half of them to spontaneously combust, leaving me to deal with three. I easily took them out, and jumped away before the dust could get on me. Monster dust is just gross. As I was walking out of Tartarus, I used the invisibility charm on my sword. This was probably the hardest part of my journey. The reason this is so hard? No one knows I exist so...that would ruin things. Only Nico Di Angelo knows who I am, other than my mom and stuff.

As I was walking out of the Underworld, and onto the streets of LA, who should I run into but Nico! I bumped into him, and we both fell back.

"Raianne? Is that you?"

"Nico!" I said, running to him. "Mum finally let me go, can you take me to Camp real quick? Please?"

"Okay Rai, I will."

Nico shadow-traveled me to Long-Island, and then he left to do his business. Now all that's left is to prepare. So I draw my sword, pull my cloak around me, and pull up my hood.

As I climbed the hill, I watched for a disturbance. As soon as a younger camper saw me, they ran off. When I reached the crest of the hill, the camper came back with an older, stronger boy with green eyes and black hair. The campers, not knowing who I was, were drawing weapons. The tall boy got out a sword and pointed it at me.

"I demand you take off your hood and show us who you are, or leave."

At this I smiled, reached up, and took of my hood. All the campers gasped, for many reasons. 1) I was female, 2) My silver and black hair, 3) my sword. "My name is Raianne Silverstar," I declared."Daughter of Selene, Wielder of Monsoon, who is Olympian Silver, and the Bearer of Memories,"

One of the campers asked, "Olympian Silver? What's that?" To which I said, "Ask Nico, he'll tell you."

"Well Raianne, I guess I should give you a tour?" The older boy asked.

"Okay,"

"Well my name is Percy,"

As we walked off, I saw a clearing, and asked,"Is that in the boundaries?" I asked, pointing. "Yes, it is. Why?" Percy asked.

"Just so I know where to camp." "You don't have to, you could just stay in the Artemis..." he started.

"Oh no, Artemis would kill me." "Okay then, I guess you could?"

We walked the next few yards in silence.

"So...how did you get here?" he asked.

"Well I live in Tartarus with my mom, so I walked a while."

You've been through tha-at place?" He said, stuttering.

"It helps to talk." I said, winking.

I then ran off to set up my tent in that clearing from earlier. After I finished my tent, I went to talk to Chiron. When I got to the Big House, Chiron greeted me and asked me to sit. As I complied, I asked, "Why were they so shocked about Nico?" "Well," Chiron replied, "Nico hasn't been seen for 1-2 months now, in fact, it might be a good idea for you to go talk to Will, his boyfriend, in the Apollo cabin later."

"I can do that. Now, since I don't have a cabin, should I have the same schedule as a cabin with less people?"

"Yes, that would work, go ahead and ask the Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, or Athena cabins. If they accept, you should ask the patron god or goddess."

"Yeah, I can see that being a good idea."

"Well, that's all I have for you, remember to talk to Will,"

"Okay, bye!"

"Goodbye!"

As I walked towards the Apollo cabin, I thought about what I knew about Will. I knew he was an Apollo child and a ray of sunshine. When I got to the Apollo cabin, I knocked. Some youngster came and answered, "Can I help you, Miss...?"

He must have not have been among the campers from earlier.

"Do you know where I can find Will?" I asked, crouching. "Oh yeah, right this way."

I followed the young one through the cabin, to a bed with a moping boy on it.

"Will? You have a visitor." said the young Apollian.

The little Apollian left after leaving me with Will.

"Will, honey, are you okay?" I asked quietly, sitting on the bed.

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I miss Nico."

"Nico misses you to you know,"

"How do you know?" he asked, crazily.

"It's Raianne, Will. If anyone would, I would." At this he looked up.

"Come on, it's almost dinner, let's take a walk, and I'll tell you about Nico, okay?"

"Okay." he said, shakily.

We got up, and walked around the pavilion. When he conch sounded, I led him to his table, and was confronted with yells and accusations, because Will was crying. Will then yelled at them, saying,"She was helping me, okay?!" In the midst of the argument, I slipped away and went to sit at the table with Chiron, after sacrificing to Hestia and Mother. During dessert, Chiron introduced me, and I rose to stand so that I could answer questions. Age? 14. Weapon? Monsoon. Metal? Olympian Silver. Parent? Selene. Status? Demi-Mordial.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to ask Percy, since he was alone, to share a schedule. He obliged, and so I asked Poseidon, or well, the sea. The sea nodded, I think, so I took that as a yes. Chiron gave me a copy of the schedule.

Breakfast-7AM

Sword-fighting-9AM

Canoeing-10AM

Climbing Wall-10:30AM

Lunch-11AM

Free-12PM

Crafts-4PM

Dinner-5PM

Campfire-7PM

Lights Out-9PM

The next day, Percy and I were sword-fighting when a blond girl came up behind him and surprised him. "Seaweed Brain!" she cried, as I couldn't help but chuckle. "Wise Girl!" He cried back. After they hugged, and I had stepped back, Percy introduced me to Annabeth, the blond. Then Pollox ran up to Percy and said "Emergency at the lake Percy, quick!", and Percy ran off with Pollox.

"Percy told me you live in Tartarus,"

"Yes, I do. What happened?"

Annabeth and I went on a walk. She was retelling her entire trip, and the walk ended with me comforting her in tears.

"Annabeth? Did you know that telling people about your trip makes the flashbacks stop?"

"No," she replied, quietly. "Thank you. For everything."

TIME SKIP -ONE MONTH

Even though I was still pretty new, I had a title. I was the official Adjudicator, Counselor, and Caregiver to the Camp. I ended arguments, listened to break ups, and took care of people. I took some basic health classes (Apollo) and a care course from Hestia. I was welcome on Olympus and was a mini-Hestia. I got a bracelet with 12 charms, one for each Olympian. If one flashed, I could hold it, and it would take me to their location.

I no longer lived in my tent, I lived in the Big House. I had an office/casual room, and a fridge. I still trained, and could best Percy. Today during Capture the Flag, Rachel ran up to me, and was talking. All of a sudden, she went straight and began to speak.

"Athena's Trident, travel through bane,

To save the Counselor, and save the chain.

Athena's Trident to save us all,

Athena's Trident to die if fall."

As soon as she said that, I was taken up in a dark light, and flashed to a dark, dark

place.

~AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD~

Rachel woke up, and upon waking found that Raianne was gone, and that she had spoken a prophecy. Rachel ran to find Chiron, and to find the counselors. When she found him, she whispered, "Prophecy, Raianne," and he balked. "Counselor meeting in 5!" He yelled, and he galloped away. Within five minutes, the counselors were in the big house, and ready for the meeting. After Chiron silenced the buzz, Pollox (Dionysus) asked, "Where is Raianne? She should be here by now."

To this, Chiron replied,"That is why I have called you here. Raianne is gone."

When he said this, Malcom (Athena) stood and said, "Well, there's a prophecy right?"

"Yes, there is. Rachel remembers the prophecy," said the centaur.

"Yes," said Rachel,"here it goes."

"Athena's Trident travel through bane, to save the Counselor and save the chain. Athena's trident to save us all, Athena's Trident to die if fall."

"So we know that Percy and Annabeth have to go, but where? Where is their bane?" asked Malcom.

"Well, I remember Annabeth saying the Rai said Tartarus was Anna's bane, if that helps." said Percy, to everyone's suprise.

"What?"asked Percy,"I'm supposed to be here!"

"Okay. So the quest is as follows: Annabeth and Percy go to Tartarus, find Raianne, and come back correct?" summed up the centaur.

All around the room heads nodded, and Percy slowly nodded, then shut his eyes and shook himself.

"I should go tell Annabeth," he said, rising and walking out.

"I feel so bad for them." said Connor (Hermes) "They just don't get a break."

After a few minutes, Percy came back with Annabeth.

"Hey," she said. "I heard what was up."

"Hey." everyone chorused.

Chiron shooed everyone out but Percy and Annabeth.

"Now let me brief you..."Chiron said.

*2HOURS*

"I don't have what I need!" cried a frustrated Annabeth.

"You'll have more than we did last time," chided Percy. "We should be glad."

"Yes, I suppose we should..." she said sulkily.

Percy and Annabeth walked towards the camp barrier, meeting Chiron there.

"Now, because all of the Olympians loved Raianne, you must go to Olympus, they will want to know about your quest, and probably help you," he said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and walked towards the road on the way to Olympus.

 **Yay an update! Sorry, but with school and stuff...anyway it's summer so more updates! As I was writing this I wondered if I should make another book/fluffle about Raianne meeting the Olympains. - Yes that spelling was purposeful.**

 **Any who, BYE!**


End file.
